


Perfect Duet

by SparklyWarlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Karaoke, One Shot, Short One Shot, Singer!Allura, Singer!Lance, allurance, i mean technically? its more of an open mic night, listen to the Perfect Duet postmodern jukebox if you read this, minor established matt/oc, minor established sheith, most of the characters are only mentioned, not mentioned but it's technically a college au, open mic night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyWarlock/pseuds/SparklyWarlock
Summary: “Sing at open mic night, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Allura will be there, they said.” Lance muttered to himself as he stared out at the busy bar.





	Perfect Duet

“Sing at open mic night, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Allura will be there, they said.” Lance muttered to himself as he stared out at the busy bar, his eyes searching for the girl in question. A hand gently touched his arm, and he turned to face the offending party.

 

“She’ll be here. I promise. Besides you’ll love singing at open mic night.” It was Della, Matt Holt’s fiancé and Lance’s duet partner for the night, also known as the one who got him into this mess. She gave him a bright smile, allowing her hand to travel down his arm to give his hand a squeeze before letting go and walking to her microphone.

 

Lance took a deep breath and followed suit, slowly swaying to the music as the band behind him started to play. Della had convinced him to do a 50s style arrangement of Perfect Duet by Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé. With one last look to the audience, where he could see all his friends (Shiro and Keith were cuddled up in a dark corner, Hunk and Pidge were sending him thumbs up, Matt stood by the stage gazing at his fiancé, even Coran behind the bar was watching him intensely) except the one person he really wanted to be there, Lance took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

 

_I found a love for me_

Della watched Lance sing as she slowly swayed to the music. Over his shoulder, Della saw the silver haired girl get into their planned position backstage, a mic ready in her hand. Della sent Allura a wink and moved to grab her own microphone which had never been turned on. Lance turned towards Della as the song quickly approached her cue.

 

_Well, I found a man stronger than anyone I know_

That was not Della’s voice, in fact, she had not even opened her mouth. Della smiled at Lance and walked off stage and into Matt’s waiting arms. When Lance turned to look behind him, his mouth dropped open.

 

It was Allura.

 

Her silver hair was in a braided crown and she was wearing a black dress that faded to a grey and looked like galaxy. Her face was serene as she continued to sing. In Lance’s eyes she was ethereal.

 

Lance had to force his attention back onto the song as to not miss his cue. His voice harmonised with Allura’s. God her voice was beautiful. Was everything about her perfect?

 

Allura turned to face Lance and she could not stop the blinding smile that made its way onto her face. He looked like a different person, completely in his element, otherworldly. In that moment, Allura knew she had made the right decision approaching Della all those weeks ago with a plan to finally show her feelings for Lance.

 

Allura reached her hand out, took Lance’s into her own and entwined their fingers. Lance momentarily lost his place in the song in surprise and settled a confused look on Allura, who held her gaze as she continued to sing, but this time singing the lyrics to Lance instead of the audience. A gentle cheering was heard from Hunk and Pidge. From the corner of his eye, Lance could see Shiro wrap an arm around Keith, and Della and Matt slow dancing, both couples lost in their own world. God Lance wanted that with Allura.

 

As the song came to a close, Allura dropped Lance’s hand to instead gently take his face into her hand and place her lips on his in a hesitant kiss. Lance’s arms wrapped around Allura’s waist, picking her up and spinning her as he continued to kiss her to the crowd’s applause and cheering.

 

“I knew you were into me,” Lance smirked as the two parted. Allura rolled her eyes brought Lance into another kiss.

 

“I TOLD YOU YOU’D LOVE OPEN MIC NIGHT”.


End file.
